Fright Night
by Maddie-Cakes
Summary: The gang has a get together on a stormy night. They encounter some frightening experiences they will never forget.


**_This is a one-shot I thought of randomly. One of my best friends, Katie, helped me with this, so I would like to credit her for helping me. I hope all of you enjoy it. We sure had fun writing it. =)_**

**_Disclaimer: Though I really wish I did, I do not own The Outsiders _**

One dark, cold, stormy night, the gang was having a get together.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting bored," Two-Bit said after a while.

"You get bored too easily," Darry said.

"I can't help it," said Two-Bit. "Plus, we are just sitting around here doing nothing."

"Well, you sit around and do nothing all the time," Ponyboy said.

"Would you guys quit your fussing?" Johnny asked. "Since it is an eery night, we could tell scary stories."

"What are we?" asked Dally. "Five?"

"Quit your bitching, Dally," Darry said. "There ain't nothing else better to do."

"Are you guys in?" Johnny asked.

They all nodded.

"Good," Johnny said. "Who wants to start it off?"

"I will!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"Go for it," Two-Bit said.

"Okay, I will," Sodapop said. "Once, there was a man with a hook for a hand..."

"Oh, great, another one of those stories," said Dally.

Darry eyed him with an evil look. Dally shut his trap, rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying," Sodapop continued. "Once, there was a man with a hook for a hand. He preyed on drunken Greasers once every four years..."

"Better hope it ain't at that four year mark, Two-Bit!" yelled Ponyboy.

Two-Bit turned red and hid his beer bottle behind his back.

Sodapop continued with the story. "Actually, Ponyboy, it just so happens that tonight would be the night that he returns."

"I don't believe none of this bullshit," Dally said.

"Shhhh!" they all blurted, so they could hear the rest of the story.

"Anyways, ten years ago tonight, there was a man named Scary Dave. He had that name because of his hook. He lived in a run down house on the other side of town. One night, he ventured down this part of town, in search of...uhmm...what was it? Peaches! That's what it was! Georgia peaches," Sodapop said.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Dally said.

Sodapop ignored his comment and continued on. "It just so happened that a rumble had just taken place. The Greasers won, of course, so they were out celebrating their victory. Now, when I say celebrating, I mean they were getting totally shit faced."

"Alright!" Two-Bit yelled in excitement as he toasted his beer in the air.

"Now, a couple of the guys decided to play chicken. So, they got in their cars and drove towards each other. Neither of them seemed like they were gonna back down. Finally, one of them did and swerved off the road. He didn't happen to see the innocent bystander walking, so he hit him. The man was in bad condition. Before he died the last words he ever spoke were 'I'll be back!'"

"Damn," Steve said. "Sucks for him!"

"It was that Scary Dave dude, wasn't it?!" Ponyboy asked.

"Duh!" Johnny yelled.

"Wait before you continue the story again, man," Two-Bit said. "I gotta take a leak."

"Don't you even think about using my bathroom," Darry said.

"Aw, hell," Two-Bit said. "One time and you won't forget it. Plus, I was drunk."

"You weren't the one cleaning off the walls," Darry said. "You booked it outta here so fast, it made my head spin."

"Fine, I'll go outside!" Two-Bit said and walked out.

"This story of your's, Sodapop, is quite interesting," Johnny said.

"Quite interesting?!" Dally said almost laughing. "What a crock of bull!"

"Believe what you want, Dally," Sodapop said shrugging.

"Oh, I will, and I believe this whole story is bull!" Dally said.

Around that time, the power went out and Two-Bit could be heard screaming. After Two-Bit screamed, an ear splitting shriek could be heard all around the house. A shriek that sounded like it belonged to a twelve year old girl. None of the gang knew where the shriek came from until the lights suddenly blinked back on and they were faced with Dally in Darry's arms, clinging to him for dear life.

"What the fuck, Dally?!" Darry said as he dropped Dally on the floor with a loud thud.

Two-Bit was back in the house, laughing with the rest of the gang at the sight they just saw.

"Who would've thought that tuff boy Dallas would be heard shrieking and found in Darry's arms?!" Sodapop said as he laughed hysterically.

Dally pulled out a cigarette, with trembling hands, to calm his nerves. He had never been so scared in his life. "Why the fuck were you screaming?"

"To scare the shit out of you guys," Two-Bit said. "Looks like it worked!"

Everyone started laughing, except Dally, who was angry.

"I'm fixen to beat the tar out of you," Dally said furiously.

"I don't think I can be scared of someone that just screamed like a little girl," Two-Bit said laughing.

Dally threw down his cigarette and stomped it out. He then charged toward Two-Bit, ready to pounce him. Darry stepped between them.

"There ain't gonna be any fights in this house," he stated. "If you want to fight, you best take it outside."

Dally eyed Darry and then Two-Bit. "You better be glad it's storming outside or else you'd be dog food."

"Excuses, excuses," Two-Bit said.

"How about we just get back on with the story?" Johnny said, breaking in.

"I don't know if Dally could handle it," Sodapop said, holding in his laughter.

Dally ignored Sodapop's comment and sat back down on the couch.

"Back to where we were," Sodapop said. "So, he said that he'd be back, right?... Sure enough, he did come back with revenge on his mind. He found the guy that was responsible for his death and before he killed him, he said he would get revenge on all Greasers."

"How did he kill the guy?" Steve asked.

"He gutted him with his hook."

"Wait, why did he have a hook?" Johnny asked.

"It was a horrible accident at work. He was cutting down trees and accidentally cut his own hand off."

"Eeww," Ponyboy said, disgusted.

"You're such a girl sometimes," Steve said, annoyed.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Ponyboy said.

Steve rolled his eyes. "He's a smartass kid."

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and off. Four times to be exact.

"Don't go pissing yourself, Dally," Two-Bit said.

Everyone roared with laughter as Dally's face was turning red with anger.

With one final flicker, the lights went out into complete darkness. The gang couldn't see a thing. Everyone was silent with unspoken fear. Even though they had been making fun of Dally earlier, they couldn't help but feel some sort of terror.

"Dally, get your lighter out," Sodapop whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, it felt appropriate," Sodapop whispered back.

After a moment, a little bit of light filled the room from Dally's lighter. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Why is the light trembling so much?" Johnny said.

"Dally, be still!" Pony yelled.

"I am!" Dally yelled back. "It's just, uhmm, it's running out of lighter fluid."

"Would the light be shaking like that if it was running out of fluid?" Sodapop asked.

"Shut up!" Dally snapped.

A noise was heard through the house. A noise like something was scraping against the house.

"Do you guys hear that?" Darry asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said. "W-what the hell is that?"

"Y'all are just hearing things," Two-Bit said.

A bright thunder bolt striked and a loud crash of thunder erupted.

"AAAAHHHH!" Johnny screamed. He jumped out of his seat and ran, smacking into a wall with a loud thump.

"What the hell?!" Ponyboy exclaimed. "Johnny, you okay!"

A groan could be heard by the gang.

"He's alright," Steve said. "Let him walk it off."

"Which ever one of you is touching me better get your hands off me now!" Dally roared.

"What are you talking about?" the gang all asked in unison.

"I know it's one of you!" Dally said.

"I ain't touching you." Steve said.

"I wouldn't touch you if you was the last woman on Earth!" Two-Bit said followed by roars of laughter.

"I ain't even near you," Darry said.

"Me either," Ponyboy said.

"Same with me," Sodapop said.

"I can't even feel my body right now," Johnny said. He was still lying in the floor.

Their voices were nowhere around him, so that could only mean one thing. Someone was touching him and it wasn't one of the gang. DUN DUN DUN!

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S HOLY!" Dally screamed, running out the door to be caught by someone in a death grip.

Dally's girlie scream came lashing out once again. "TWO-BIT'S THE ONE YOU WANT! HE GETS DRUNK EVERY HOUR OF THE DAY! TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM, SCARY DAVE!"

"Were you the one who slit my tires again, Dally?" the guy holding him said.

"Tim?!" Dally replied.

"Oh, so it was you that slit my tires," Tim said, turning Dally around and shoving him back into the dark house. "I had a feeling it was. That's why I put Soda up to this."

"What?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, I payed him to do all this," Tim said. "Best five bucks I've ever spent."

"That's why you wanted me to suggest we tell scary stories," Johnny said to Sodapop.

"Yeah, sorry you got hurt," Sodapop said.

"It was worth it," Johnny replied.

"I must say, that was a pretty good one," said Dally. "Especially how you had someone in here grab me too."

"Someone grabbed you in here?" Tim asked.

"You should know," Dally said.

"Dally, I didn't have anyone in here grab you." Tim said, sincerely. "Did you, Soda?"

Sodapop shook his head. "Nope. Just did what we planned."

"Well if none of y'all did and y'all didn't have someone put up to it, then who grabbed me?" Dally asked in a fear filled voice.

After that was said, a bright lightning flash appeared, showing a shadow on the wall. A hook shaped shadow.

**_I know this was like really random, but I thought it would be pretty funny. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Reviews make me happy and they are much appreciated. =) _**


End file.
